Petralka Anne Eldant III
is one of main characters of the ''Outbreak Company series. She is the current queen of Eldant. She is a bit hot-tempered and easy to annoy but cares for her kingdom. Appearance She has blue hair and eyes. She's sixteen years old, but looks a few years younger than that. Despite her short size, her dress emphasizes her legs, particularly when she's sitting on her throne. Personality She hates being called a "Young Girl", and even punched Shin'ichi for calling her one at their first meeting. Petralka is insecure about her chest has shown jealously of other girls that have larger cup sizes. She is one of the first in the Holy Empire of Erdant to master the Japanese language. From the start Petralka has shown an interest in Otaku Culture, but didn't have a full understanding of it. As a result, she would visit Shinichi to read manga together. When Myucel started learning Japanese and kanji, Petralka began to learning it herself. Not wanting to be outdone by a nonhuman and someone of a lower class. She learned the language fairly quickly, and is capable of having conversations in Japanese without the magic ring. She is shown to be jealous alot. Petralka usually demands attention from Shinichi, and only him. She tends to give Shinichi a leery look whenever he fawns over girls who are obviously much more well-endowed than she is. In episode 6, one of her first comments upon suggesting that Shinichi gets a new maid to help Myucel if she teaches at school is to sarcastically ask if he wants "another large-breasted maid". Whenever Shinichi makes any sort of request from her, her first reaction is to assume he has sexual motives for doing so, such as favoring Myucel to impregnate her, or wanting to save Elbia to have a big-breasted animal girl as a mistress. The twist, however, is that she only looks like a child and is really a teenager. Because of the circumstances of her coronation as Empress, Petralka is determined to prove that she's a wise, just and competent ruler. Unfortunately, this makes her desperate to save face when undermined, and she typically takes it hard if criticized. History Her and Garius' parents fought for the throne which ended with their mutual deaths, leaving Petralka to become a ruler despite being a child. Plot When she is first introduced, Petralka welcomes Shinichi to Eldant. When Shinichi calls Petralka a "little girl", however, she immediately gets provoked and punches him, and she is restrained from attacking him. Relationships Kanō Shin'ichi Petralka usually demands attention from Shinichi, and only him. Myucel Foaran Absolutely despises Myucel at first due to how close the latter seems to Shinichi. Made worse by the fact that she views the latter as a lowly peasant, so, therefore, shouldn't be getting preferential treatment by him, such as learning Japanese. In one example, when first reading a manga to the girls, Petralka deliberately has Myucel go make tea. Garius En Cordbal Trivia *Her favorite anime is Gaishi. *Her favorite character is Foreman Gallery Petrarca an Erdant 2.jpg|Petrarca Jealous over Miusel and Shinichi Petrarca an Erdant 3.png Petrarca an Erdant 4.jpg Petrarca an Erdant 5.jpg Petrarca an Erdant 6.png Petrarca an Erdant 7.png Petrarca an Erdant Gif Special.gif|Straight Punch (Combo -10000HP) Petrarca 01.jpg Petrarca 02.jpg Petrarca 03.jpg Petrarca 04.jpg Petrarca 05.jpg Outbreak Company - 03 - Large 19.jpg Outbreak Company - 03 - Large 05.jpg Outbreak Company - 03 - Large 34.jpg Petrarca an Erdant Gif Special.gif image.jpg|Petrarca waiting shinichi to pick up rice beads|link=Episode 6 Petrarca.jpg Outbreak Company - 06 - Large 27.jpg Peltraka 2.jpg Peltraka.jpg References Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Elf